Problem: The area of a square is $36$ square centimeters. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? cm}$ $\text{? cm}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 36\text{ cm} $ $ {6} \times {6} = 36\text{ cm} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $6$ centimeters long.